


Broken Strings

by Nonbinaryroyalty6



Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mistakes, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinaryroyalty6/pseuds/Nonbinaryroyalty6
Summary: A marriage forgotten. The ineffable plan. A terrible mistake, and red strings that tie people together.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel (Good Omens), God/Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens), Jesus Christ/Judas Iscariot
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue - God

Prelude

God POV

Once upon a time, there was an angel called Raphale. This angel was charged with hanging the stars, alongside the famous angel Gabriel. Now there is more to this than just what religious texts will tell you. For starters, Gabriel and Raphale were brothers. Another thing is that both of these angels had love lives.

Now you see every single creature has a red string tied around their wrist. This red string has many names. One of the more popular being strings of fate, due to the fact that they supposedly connect every creature to their fated partner. However only one type of creature can see these strings, and those creatures are my first creation, Angels. They take note of everyone else's strings and give them blessings to find their fated one. Now these strings don't force people together, but most find that it is their fated one that they love the most.

While angels do guide others in their quest for their perfect match, they do have strings of their own. Most angels' strings connect them to someone who will share their same fate. And when I say that I mean that, most angels who are tied together will soon find that their partner will either not fall or the pair will fall together. Sadly though this is not true for all of my dear angels. Two of these unlucky pairs to be separated are Raphale and his fated, and Gabriel and his fated. Raphale's fated was the angel called Aziraphale. Aziraphale was one of the sweetest creatures you might ever have the true pleasure of meeting. He was a tad on the rounder side, but most certainly not in a bad way. On the complete contrary, it enhanced his loveable, soft appearance. He also had hair that was so blonde it seemed almost white. His skin was fair, and he had a few faint freckles adorning his cheeks and nose. He was the perfect complement to Raphale.

Raphale had fiery red hair, and a tanner complexion than his partner. He was slim and angular, which was the perfect complement to Azira's soft curves. Many said that he appeared almost harsh, but he wasn't. Yes, he could tend to use sarcasm a tad more than the average angel, but underneath the surface was a truly kind, gental, loving creature. Having Azira as a partner, made it easier for Raphale to show his true self a bit more often.

The two were the perfect pair, which is why they must be separated. Oh, but do not fear my children, no, for it is not for forever. They were to be the bridge that would reunite Heaven and Hell, for Azira would not forget. The love the pair shared was enough to allow one to remember. You see when an angel falls, everyone including themselves will forget who they once were. Even me, because I can only remember something if at least one of my creations remembers it. So say if everyone in the whole of the world, heaven and hell, all forgot who Harry Potter is, not a single thing remembered. In that scenario I would forget who Harry Potter was as well. But, if one person remembered, just one, then I would remember. I know that's not a very good explanation, but I don't typically communicate through writing. In all truth, I am not very good at communication in general. Take the bible for example, there are humans that believe every word in the bible, but the bible is not pure truth. You see I didn't write the bible, I inspired others. They took my message, but easily misinterpreted it. For example, the bible makes it appear as if I were homo/transphobic, which is most certainly NOT the case. I love all of my creatures, and I don't care who they love or what how they choose to identify themselves. I made them after all, and making them LGBTQ+ was, once again, NOT a mistake.

Getting back to the story... (excuse the author for their rant)

Essentially, Angel falls, no one remembers who they were. Or that was how it happens for most. There was of course our couple, the ineffable husbands?, is what you are calling them on earth these days, I believe. In all truth that is the perfect name for their relationship, they are ineffable. Here is a little secret that only I know, (I know I said earlier that God could only remember something if someone else also remembered, but... It's my story and I will do what I want. And whatever you say about it, wont stop me. *childishly huffs, and goes to the corner to pout*) They are the ineffable plan. If you recall, they are always bringing that up, it is kind of funny that they are the crux of that very plan.

Hell was never supposed to exist, but when Lucifer rebelled and lost himself I had no choice but to remove him from the rest of the angels. He then decided to create his 'heaven' but it would be the exact opposite. He called it Hell and he declared that if any other angels were to be cast out they would be sent to his domain for punishment.


	2. 1 - The Wall of Edan

It was an eventful day in the garden, to say the least. It was the day Adam and Eve had been cast out by the almighty, and Azira stood at his post at the eastern gate. The date was Sunday the 28th of October, in the year 4004 B.C.

Azira's POV

The sun was warm on my face as I watched Adam and Eve leave the garden behind them. I had given them the flaming sword I had been issued with. Gabriel had assigned me here in hopes that a change in scenery might cheer me up. It was working, a bit. I mean I was just sitting around to sad and lacking purpose enough to move. While I watched I felt a familiar presence fill the air. It had changed a bit since I last felt it, but I would always recognize it. It was Raphael.

Soon there was a tall fire-haired man beside me. His wings were sleek and sharp. The feathers seemed to almost shine, they weren't pitch black as you might have thought. They were a dark deep gray, that could be mistaken for black but wasn't.

"Well that went down like a lead balloon," The former Raphael said rather quietly.

"Sorry, what was that," I asked not fully hearing him the first time.

"I said, 'Well, that went down like a lead balloon'."

"Yes, yes, it did, rather."

"Bit of an overreaction if you ask me, first offense and all. I can't see what's so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway."

"Honestly, neither can I, Ra-, -", "Crawley", "Crawley."

"What were you about to call me," Crawley asked looking at me. Oh, dear God, his eyes were so lovely. They were still the same bright golden color, but now instead of round pupils, they were slits. I didn't care if he was a demon, heaven he could have been Lucifer himself, it would never change the fact that I loved him. That was in our vows, 'love each other, flaws and all, as long as you both shall exist'. I knew that I would stand by that. "I could see it, you were about to call me something but stopped yourself before you could say it."

"O-oh, it was nothing. Besides, it would be against the rules."

"What rules?"

"U-um, when an angel falls they forget nearly everything about being an angel. There is a reason for this, I can't recall what it is at the moment though. The rule is that no angel is allowed to tell a demon who they were. This normally isn't a problem as most angels forget about who the fallen were as well."

"But you remember who I was?"

"Yes," I said holding back a sob.

"But you're not allowed to tell me."

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded instead. This conversation was becoming painful. 

"Oh yeah, what was your name again?" 

I closed my eyes, trying to will away the pain that question caused. To calm myself down I fiddled with the ring Ra- no Crawley had given me on our wedding day.

"A-aziraphale, but everyone calls me Azira."

"Aziraphale." He repeated. I tried not to sigh in response, a sigh of relief. "Eh, I think I'll just call you Angel. Now didn't you have a flaming sword?"

"Uh... Um"

"Yeah you did, it was flaming like anything. What happened to it?"

"Uh"

"Lose it already, have you?"

"Gave it away" I muttered not fully intending for him to hear.

"You what?!"

"I gave it away," I said more clearly, and defensively. There are vicious animals. It's going to be cold out there. And she's expecting already. And I said, 'Here you go. Flaming sword. Don't thank me. And don't let the sun go down on you here'. I do hope I didn't do the wrong thing."

"Oh, you're an angel. I don't think you can do the wrong thing."

"Oh, thank you, but I don't think that is entirely true."

"You know, I've been wondering, what if I did the right thing with the whole 'eat the apple' business? A demon can get into a whole lot of trouble for doing the right thing."

He paused for a moment, as his eye caught something. It was Adam, he and Eve had come across a large, now aggressive lion. He swung at the beast with my sword, effectively killing it.

"It'd be funny if we both got it wrong, eh?" he continued, a splash of hummer finding its way into his voice, "If I did the right thing and you did the wrong."

"I guess that would be ironic," I answered.

Suddenly the skies opened up at the first drops of rain fell upon the earth. I automatically opened up my wings and held one up for Crawley to stand under. He never had liked getting wet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count chap. 1 - 1027  
> word count chap. 2 - 899

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this late at night, so please excuse how jumbled it is. It was very hard to keep a train of thought while writing this, because it's not so much a story, but more so just an influx of information so you can maybe understand what I was thinking. Because right now I don't even know what it really says right now myself. So as you can see my mind is slowly dying. Okay that was random. If you have made it thus far and can understand what I'm writing, I think it gives you bragging rights that you are a better reader than most.


End file.
